In a separate invention known to the present inventor an optical magnification unit is provided for selectively viewing to the rear for vehicle operators. The viewing unit is a telescopic device called a "Magniscope" using a lenses and internal mirrors, and lets an operator view selected fields to the rear of the vehicle in magnification. The internal mirrors provide an optical path length consistent with the focal length of optics in the Magniscope. Because the Magniscope views to the rear of a vehicle and an operator looks to the front, another reflection of what the Magniscope "sees" is needed for the magnified image to be useful to the vehicle operator.
To minimize costs for the Magniscope and to maximize its utility, a mounting apparatus and method is needed to incorporate the Magniscope with existing internal rear-view mirrors. By doing so, much of the original function of the existing rear-view mirror is retained, space is saved, the complexity and cost of the Magniscope is minimized, and the windshield area of the vehicle is less obstructed than might be the case otherwise.
There are also situations in vehicles where mounting to an existing mirrr is not practical, for example in a van or a truck where only outside mirrors may be used, and there is no central rearview mirror. A way to use a magniscope in this instance is needed, and in some situations, a hand-held device may be useful.
There are devices known in the art that may also usefully be incorporated in a mounting system for a Magniscope, such as other utility mirrors and radar detection devices.